Night Lord of Old
by The Reaper of Valhalla
Summary: Captured alive by the Inquisition from his depraved heretic parents as a newborn. Raised by the Non Militant Adeptous Sororitas in a orphanage dedicated to the children of such sinful parents. Forces of Chaos move to corrupt the Emperor's only chance to redeem a fallen legion. Re-edited and darker version of Imperial Orphan by MA7 with permission.
1. Heretical Adolescence

The Imperial Orphan

Chapter 1(Orphan)

On the shrine world of Ultima Macharia sat a 12 year old boy remorsefully on his knees in front the orphanage he has called Home all his life. There he begins his daily prayers of Contrition, Purity and Redemption to a shrine dedicated to the Holy Saints of the Emperor. The middle of the shrine had a grand pict of the Master of Mankind in all his righteous glory, next to the picture was a statue of Lord Commander Solar Macharius, Saint Celestine and number of other Living Saints on either side of the Emperor. Each statue was carved to match their respective Saints in near perfect detail but the dull, well kept stone tremendously fails to capture the Saints divinity. The scenery of shrine was tranquil, calming and divine as a place of worship.

 _ **CRACK**_

A whip bit into the boy's back, making him fill with grueling pain. Through the agony the boy still thanked the Emperor for the cleansing pain, filling his mind with pure worship. A woman's voice called out to him.

"Peccator Franklin Sevenson, you are here to repent for your Heretical Heritage. You may Confess your Sins for the Judgement by the decree of the Holy Emperor." The nun said sternly, her voice bringing righteous, cleansing fury to his tainted heart as he thinks of his sins.

"I repent for the Sins of my Parents, for they have turn away from the Light of the Emperor..." He begins his confession.

 _ **CRACK**_

The whip bit into his bare back again. Cleansing pain racks his mind and body but he embraces it as purges the evil within his soul.

"I repent for the Sins of my Father: Luke Sevenson Traitor Astartes Chaos Lord, for he has is a mockery and abomination of the Emperor's Divine Protectors…" He confesses . The pain burning hot not only from his wound on his body but from the cleansing of the soul at the Emperor's touch.

 _ **CRACK**_

"I repent for the Sin of my Mother: Wendy Sevenson Champion of Slaanesh, for she has aided the Arch Enemy so faithfully that she became a favored servant of the Dark Prince…" He confesses. The pain intensifies as another righteous gash makes itself home on his tainted flesh.

 _ **CRACK**_

"I repent for the Sin of my Birth, for it was conceived not only by abominable heretics but was convinced within a single bloodline…" Shame tightens its hold on his heart and throat as the truth he speaks brings a crushing weight upon his soul, threatening to steal his breath at a moments notice.

 _ **CRACK**_

The confession continues for a full hour as Franklin confessed his sins to the nun. The boy was whipped like this several times a day, to pay for the terrible sin of his birth. His day in the orphanage was strictly ordered into set time periods, set times for scourging, set times for study, set times for prayer.

Franklin had only ever known his life in the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement, he had been taken from his heretical parents by the Holy Inquisition when he was only a few days old, and had been deemed young enough to be considered redeemable with an appropriate life of discipline and servitude.

Franklin felt filthy just thinking about his vile heritage, and welcomed the whip to scourge away his shame. He had been created by heretical incest in the womb of vile heretics. He had no purity in his blood, nothing to be proud of in his heritage. This vile woman had grown him in her filthy womb, passed him out of her depraved ovaries, and suckled him with her filthy heretical body fluids.

 _By the Emperor, forgive me…_

 __Franklin felt the heresy of his blood all the time. The weakness of his soul, the unstable emotions, and the vile urges.  
He felt so defiled, so unclean that he even asked prayed that he be purged at the stake and his soul cast into oblivion if he could not cleanse himself. He welcomed the whip, welcomed the penitence, he _Needed_ to be punished for the terrible sins he carried.

Every morning and every night he thanked the Emperor that the Inquisition had rescued him from his vile parents. He thank the Emperor that he had been spared from being raised by that filthy harlot. He thank the Emperor for this strict orphanage to flog the Sin from his body, he thank Him for the bone chilling baths, caned bloody knuckles, countless prayer vigils and blessed education.

Franklin welcomed the pain like a old friend as the lash bit him again, filling him with such strange peace to be flogged, beaten and humbled. This orphanage was so soothing to his soul, cleansing it of any damnable trace of his heretical heritage. He felt so complete when the guilt was chastised out of him.

Franklin focused his attention on the faces of the Holy Saints as he confessed his Sins. The strict stern unmoving faces in the images gazed down at him, merciless and condemning. Franklin embraced this righteous Judgement, tormenting himself penitently for his Sins.

The whip on his back stung deeply, wracking him with extremely sharp pain, and the agony gave him a deep sense of peace and cleanliness. The more it hurt, the more it cleansed his soul and the more peaceful he felt because of it. Franklin loved the lash, as a true penitent should.

"Peccator Franklin, you may rise." The nun said suddenly as she stopped.

The lashing ended, exactly one hour. Perfectly on time.

"Sister, May the Emperor smile upon up and your sisters." Franklin thanked the nun profusely without breaking discipline for his well deserved punishment.

She nodded sternly and she began to recite the prayer for the end of his scourging.

"Peccator Franklin. Your sins has been Confessed and the Emperor welcomes you back into his Holy Light, walk along his Path and you will find Salvation within your soul." The nun said religiously.

Franklin felt light and thankful as he padded barefoot out of the stone scourging platform, and walked barefoot down the cold stone floor of the walkway in front of the orphanage gardens.

Every step Franklin took was measured and timed, every part of his day followed a strict routine, down to the timing of each step he took for if he ever diverted from this path he would face damnation. There was nothing done except what was told, he had been trained over a lifetime of strict discipline and righteous training to not even breathe out of rhythm. He was not to move in any way that deviated from the strict routine.

Other children filed out of other scourging platforms, and joined the walk in measured steps. Every step and movement was timed perfectly to let children join the line seamlessly, in strict ranks without deviation. All looked straight ahead with perfect discipline, a lifetime of strict training showing its mark.

The ranks of children marched in lockstep, wheeling in disciplined ranks around corners, marching up cold stairs, and into a stone keep. It was dark, but the children didn't even slow. They formed disciplined ranks and files, and stood at attention in even in pitch blackness.

They were to stand here at perfect attention for an hour, no matter what the keep was like, like they did at this time every day. The Keep has its own climate control interface that could simulate any weather on the planet and some not natural to Ultima Macharia.

One time the room Franklin was in had been flooded up to their chins once they were in position and they were to not to move as the water suddenly flooded or disturb it once it settled. The room could be as cold as a winter storm, as hot as a sandy desert, as bright as the Emperor's light, as dark as the shadows where his enemies hide or a combination of all.

Today it was simulating a hail storm in complete darkness. The the boys knew that the nuns would know if the break discipline even in zero visibility. So they held, even as frozen rain pelted their uncover eyes. They did not move, flinch, or break the perfect discipline they had themselves in.

Franklin was completely soaked and had extremely hard rain deliberately pelting him in his face. It was hard and uncomfortable, but Franklin didn't move a muscle.

The wind howled as it pelted freezing rain into these children's faces, as they stood alone at attention in this terrible weather, in complete darkness but none of them so much as fidgeted. All stood with perfect discipline, accepting the punishment and discomfort without question.

These were all the children of heretic parents, taken by the Imperium at very young ages before the parents could corrupt them with heresy. This high security orphanage had raised them from infancy, raised in the most strict upbringing imaginable, with constant routine beatings and punishment. Without any mercy or compromise.

This was the only life these children had ever known, just pain, guilt and discipline. They had known no other life, and had accepted this treatment as normal, the only way children do.

In time these children would become valuable servants of the Emperor. Utterly loyal, disciplined, and ready to die for their beloved Emperor but they still had many more years to go till then.

All of these children carried terrible guilt for the sins of their parents. All of them welcomed the lash to soothe their guilt, even yearned for the lash, to ease their terrible shame.

Franklin did not move for the whole hour, staying still as a statue in the freezing simulated rain. He savoured the added discomfort of the rain, drew peace from the punishing aspect it caused. He was always at his most peaceful when he suffered, and he silently thanked the Emperor as the heavy rain became stinging hail in the face.

Small sharp hailstones were blasted into his face by the screaming wind, and he felt cleansed by the painful discomfort. His heart felt light as he suffered, keeping the guilt away and just letting him enjoy peace.

Franklin was disappointed when the loud siren rang out to indicate the end of the hour. The children turned together in a single fluid motion and marched along their set route to their next assigned duty.

***...

Franklin Sevenson sat in the bathtub washing himself with soap. The bathtub was full with freezing water, and had ice blocks floating in the water for temperature maintenance. Franklin sighed in deep peace at the agonising cold, savouring the cleansing and numbing pain. He methodically washed himself in the set routine, not deviating in a single motion. He had done this thousands of times before and didn't even have to think about it. Today had been fortuitously painful but had otherwise been the same as any other day. He had been scourged 3 times, stood at attention in the rain, had prayer vigil, had study, been caned at the routine times, eaten meals, and had exercise out in the rain.

 _Just the usual routine…_

 __His skin was mostly intact as the scourging whips were designed to maximise pain without breaking the skin, most of the time so that he could keep being punished each day without needing to heal. He was daily given medicine to stop him getting sick and nothing broke his routine of peaceful chastisement. Franklin finished washing and sat at attention in the bathtub, enjoying the biting sensation it caused. He felt an especially terrible pain now ever since his testicles had descended, digging deep into this most sinful area, making it shrink with agonizing about the pain to this area was especially peaceful, pleasant almost.

 _Pleasant?_

With that sinful thought Franklin looked down and to his utter horror discovered that he had an erection. Dread filled his heart as he desperately willed it to go down to no avail. Franklin blushed crimson with shame. This was so sinful he was afraid of possible damnation. The water was cold and should have stopped this sort of thing from even being possible. His testicles were shrunk so small that they felt like they were being crushed in a vice. The pain in his testicles was excruciating, but for some reason this pain was giving him an heretical swelling.

 _Emperor Forgive Me…_

Franklin immediately called for assistance, he needed to stop this right now. One of the orphanage nuns came to him asking. "What is it Peccator?"

"I have a Sinful Swelling!" Franklin explained with desperation in his voice. The nun looked down and recoiled in disgust.

"Filthy Peccator! Stand up at attention, Now!" The nun roared in outrage. Franklin instantly stood at attention, hands behind his back and completely soaked. His member was standing stiffly erect, heretically refusing to go down.

The nun walked out and returned a minute later with a cane but Franklin didn't move a muscle.

The nun swatted the head of his genitals with shocking force, wracking Franklin with agonizing pain but to Franklin's horror the erection simply became harder. The nun swatted it again and again, but it engorged even more. Franklin desperately willed it to go down but some intense feeling of inevitability was growing inside his manhood. The nun swatted it so hard that she broke the cane and Franklin felt a feeling of intense pleasure. Something was pushed out of his penis by unstoppable muscle contractions.

His own body is betraying him to do these sinful actions.

The nun screamed in outrage and Franklin was horrified with himself.

What had he just done...


	2. Hint of Fate

Franklin's heretical blood was painting his face crimson as he stood fully dressed in the personal library of the Holy Mother Superior of the orphanage. She was the Head of Security at the Orphanage and was the supreme commander of the Covenant of Militant Sororitas station on the planet to guard these children from all threats.

He was brought here after the _Incident_ in the washroom by the two nuns that was monitoring them. Once there he stood at attention until the Mother Superior would tell him otherwise but she hadn't said a word since he entered and only gave him calculating glare from behind her beautifully carved wooden desk that was stacked high with books and scrolls on either end. He will wait until the Elder Sororitas decided to give him Judgment for his Sin. Even if he must stand for hours on end just to receive the Emperor's Forgiveness.

He would gladly load the bolter himself if so.

"You disgusting Peccator." The Superior said suddenly and calmly with a cold, righteous undertone that could freeze stars. She was in her blessed black and red power armor of the Adeptus Sororitas with her helmet on the corner of the beautifully detailed wooden desk. A purity seal decorates her left pauldron while a blessed Rosarius hung from a golden chain around her armored neck. Her neck length silver hair was brushed almost into a protective dome around her head. Her face was scarred and weathered from a lifetime of battle. A trio of jagged lines stretched across her left cheek from under her eye to the back of her jaw and small plantie of the Adeptus Sororitas was tattooed under her right eye. All of this added another layer of beauty to her Holy form while adding a layer of terror and awe to the beholder as well.

"I will not have _Perversity_ in my Orphanage." The Mother Superior stated calmly in controlled outrage. Instilling paralyzing fear into the child that nearly caused him to treble where he stood, threatening to break discipline.

Franklin said nothing, not unless he was told to. He willed himself not to move a single muscle outside of his controlled breathing lest he be punished for insulting a Holy Sororitas of the Order of Our Martyred Lady by his incompetence.

"You are the son of depraved, heretical perverts and it seems that the seed falls close to the tree, despite our best efforts to purge the sin out of you. Yet you still unconsciously grow up to be like your parents." The Mother Superior stated calmly as a matter of fact. The accusation burning within his soul. The boys face was as still as stone but had deep shame and self loathing engraved itself onto it. The words cut him deeper than any knife, burned hotter than any flame could. Franklin had tears charging at his eyelids, threatening to flood forth if he so much as blinked at the righteous scolding. He silently cried with shame and repentance at the Superiors words. She was right after all, he was a _Peccator_.

 _A Sinner by birth…  
_

"Confess your Sins, Peccator." Mother Superior demanded.

"Yes Mother Superior, I confess the sins of perversity and… culmination, Mother Superior." Franklin answered. The elder sororitas raised a brow a fraction of an centimeter.

"And what perversions were on your mind at the time? What vile thoughts caused this filth to happen?" The Mother Superior calmly demanded. Franklin thought hard and had to admit to himself that he hadn't been thinking of anything perverse, vile or sinful at the time of the sin except the sin itself after it happened.

"None at all, Moth-"

The Sororitas slams a furious armored palm onto the desk, the sound was deafening and Franklin couldn't help but jump back from the noise.

"I will not tolerate your lies young man, Confess!" She barked at him. Her cold emerald green eyes bore into his soul.

"I was contemplating the pain of the cold on my groin area, Mother Superior. My mind was focused on the cleansing pain I felt that was supposed to purge my soul of any corruption from my unholy heritage…" He trailed off and hung his head low before taking a deep stuttering breath as he looked the elder Sororitas in the eye.

"The thoughts of the pain I suffer everyday to cleanse my soul so I could be a rightful, untainted Servant of the Emperor is what was on my mind when I got a sinful swelling. I tried willed it to go down but it wouldn't. The Sister chastised me with canes to the sinful limb. I thought only the desire for it to go down, for the pain to cleanse my body of these heretical actions and of the shame I felt. The touch of the cane to my limb caused the… _Incident_. Mother Superior." Franklin explained with great shame.

The Mother Superior paused and a grim scrawl nested itself on her battle harden face.

"Do you swear on the Emperor that this is the absolute truth boy." She said coldly.

"I swear on the Emperor this is the truth." Franklin rigorously vowed.

She stares at the boy with a terrifying and calculating glare as she leans

"Very well. You will be punished appropriately when you return to your room, the Sisters will decide how to discipline you. Dismissed." The Sororitas commanded sternly and moved return to her work when Franklin broke rank.

"Mother Superior-" he started before being interrupted.

"You _**dare**_ speak out against a Canoness Preceptor of the Order of the Our Martyred Lady?!" Mother Superior roared in outrage at the child. In the blink of an eye the Sororitas was in front of Franklin.

The sound of a bolter round being chambered was almost deafening, Franklin determined as ever stood still at attention. Terrorfied at the Sororitas Righteous Wrath but unwavering in his duty to be a good little servant of the Emperor.

"By your heritage alone I could execute you for the heretical blood in your veins. By your actions today says that I should so the corruption in you doesn't spread Chaos. So before I kill you what do you have to say?" The Sororitas said with murder in her voice and righteous fury in her eyes. With the Holy Wrath of the Sororitas in front of him and the blessed metal of her bolter just centimeters from touching his nose, Franklin couldn't help trembling in fear as he spoke.

"A-Am I Damned?" He stuttered.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Mother Superior- The Canoness Preceptor of all the Militant Adeptus Sororitas of the Order of Our Mytried Lady stationed on Ultima Macharia, harden veteran of a thousand battles against the enemies of mankind and Head of Security of the Orphanage visibly flinch as if struck by the words from the boys mouth.

"What?" She asked shocked. The Bolter lowering from his head to his chest so she could look him in the eye.

"A-Am I truly Damned, Mother Superior? And if I am destined to burn in Hell for the sins of my heretical parents, may I have the Emperor's B-Benediction?" Franklin requested on the verge of tears. Not from the fear of death but at the acceptance of his damnation.

The Bolter was lowered to its rightful resting place in the Sororitas mag holster.

"What compels you to ask such a thing child?" Mother Superior asked curiously.

"My involuntary actions today were of a sinful nature Mother Superior. I'm afraid that it is from my thrice damned bloodline of heretics and daemons worshippers. That the corruption in my soul may take hold over my no matter what I do and I-I…" He sobbed, unable to hold the tears any longer as he fell to his knees. Franklin tried his best to remain as stock and unwavering as possible against his raging emotions but he is merely a child, a child convinced that his body is destined to turn against him as his soul slowly fades away until nothing but an abomination remains.

"Look at me child." Mother Superior said in a soothing, mothering voice. Franklin with tear filled eyes looked up upon the Holy form of the massive woman in black and red power armor. Her features were harden and stern but had a soft, comforting essence hidden within her Emerald eyes that told him everything will be alright.

"You are a child of the God Emperor, Your soul belongs under his loving gaze until you _Willingly_ turn away from His Holy Light." She said softly as she helped him to his knees.

"You are never truly _Damned_ until you Damned _yourself_." Mother Superior said warmly.

Franklin was shocked, never in his life as he seen or heard of any of the nuns acting like this but for Mother Superior to do this?

It was more believable for the Emperor to be a groax than this...

"Now clean your face and report to your Duties. You are running late young man and I will not tolerate tardiness in my Orphanage. Dismissed!" The Cannoness said sternly. Gone was the motherly comfort and back was Mother Superior that he had known all his life. He walked out, head held high as he prepared to do his chores and face his punishment.

After he left Mother Superior couldn't help the small prideful curve that engraved itself at the end of her lips as she returned to her duties.

Franklin was feeling very tired the next day as he ate his morning meal with precise routine spoon motions. The talk with Mother Superior the day before had been greatly uplifting but the events of last night had upset him greatly.

The night in the scourging rack had been extremely tranquil and calming. Though it had left him extremely exhausted it had done much to calm him and put him at ease. In fact, a night of being flogged nonstop had been quite pleasant. Heavenly even, to be scourged from any impurities of corruption for so long without pause.

A warm glow of agony throbbed through his back even now, filling him with a wonderful feeling of peace. Today he would experience even more of it, as his fatigue and throbbing back would add to his usual supplement of pain. The thought gave him a peace of mind and a renewed sense of purpose.

Thinking about how cleansing today would be, Franklin felt a pleasant tingling below his belt...

A sinking feeling of dread filled his core as he discovered that his body betrayed him to heretical actions once more. 

***  
Sister Mary Cortez of the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement felt a deeply hidden sense of pity and concern for poor little Franklin as he was made to sleep outside in the freezing rain as a punishment. He was fighting so hard to be a good servant of the Emperor but his body was bond to his heretical bloodline.

Sister Mary was a lower ranking nun and had been working faithfully at the Orphanage of Strict Chastisement for over 20 years of her life. Her innocence is intact so she could have never had bared any children herself. This was only one of many sacrifices she and her fellow nuns had to make in the service of the Holy Emperor.

But the Emperor rewards the faithful.

She had raised so many children into fine young servants of the Emperor that she couldn't help her maternal instincts to view each of them as her own children, and she accepted them as such. She would die to defend these children from all who would dare to harm them as any mother would of her offspring.

In her years at the Orphanage she had seen some children develop Franklin's problems before. Despite what they told the children, it actually wasn't all that uncommon for some of the boys to get a erection and ejaculate during a caning. These boys Franklin's age were beginning their transgression into adulthood, and such came new problems that these boys had never had to deal with before.

These children only knew punishment, as it was forbidden for these boys to know any form of unnecessary pleasure least they be tempted by the touch of the ruinous powers residing within each of them but by the Emperor's Holy Design of the Human Species, it was only a matter of time before the children developed less than appropriate feelings for the only females they had ever known without the religious awe and fear that the Sisters of Battle instills into them.

The Nuns who constantly disciplined them.

Franklin certainly wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last. In time these boys would be trained to be completely celibate, but that is not something that they would master immediately. Sister Mary had helped raise Franklin since he was barely a few weeks old. She had bottle fed him as a baby and had taught him how to walk and talk. Despite her strictness and cold exterior she was deeply fond of these children in her own stern, brutal way…

She loves them.

Franklin had never been a rebellious child. He was totally obedient and humble, completely disciplined and perfectly devout in his prayers and penitence. He responded perfectly to the whip, was intelligent, and even inspired to work for the Inquisition when he grew up to redeem his bloodline and void the sins of his ancestors for his children and children's children. Absolutely a promising boy in all regards with no incidents on his record until recently.

Sister Mary moved on from the window and continued to patrol the halls of the orphanage. On patrol for any child not in bed and deliver the appropriate punishment, though she doubted she would find any in the halls where the eldest of the children are kept.

These children were shown a great mercy having their lives spared and sent to this orphanage. Most children of heretics were burned alive with their parents, only the youngest and most innocent babies were spared, they had to have no taint to be shown mercy like this.

In return for their lives these children were to daily earn their salvation with punishment and service. They did not get to play as others do, they did not get to have found memories like other civilians on the planet might of their childhood, nor did they get any leeway for innocence.

For they were born from heretics.

Every moment of their lives belonged to the Emperor, any time spent enjoying themselves was time stolen from the Emperor and his Holy Light.

Sister Mary held her cane at the ready, and checked every single room for wayward children, poised to administer an instant beating. Her footsteps echoed through the dimly lit orphanage, drowned out slightly by the terrible howling rain outside.

Sister Mary shivered, it was getting really cold even inside with this terrible rain. It must be near freezing outside.

The thought of this worried her, and she went to a window to again peer out to check on poor little Franklin. She could just make him out curled up naked in the middle of the courtyard. A glaring flood light shone on the spot he was ordered to sleep in, lest he try to sneak off to find shelter, but the rain was so heavy that she could hardly see him.

Sister Mary frowned in thought. He is a child, not an Astartes, he could very well die of hypothermia out there in this.

 _He was meant to be punished, not killed!_

Sister Mary hesitated for a moment and then made a judgment call. He couldn't stay out in this. Sister Mary rushed down the hallway to the coat stand and got a trench coat or herself. She moved to the main door to the courtyard, straining to push it open against the screaming wind. The wind caught her coat instantly as soon as she stepped outside, and nearly had ripped it from her body. Sister Mary braced against the pelting rain and wind. The water was freezing on her person only after a second of stillness.

Fear for Franklin's safety gripped her and she forced her way out through the wind that was trying to knock her over. The force of the rain from the wind began to rip her clothing like they were sharpened knives. She was panicking now and raced to reach Franklin. He was purple with cold, shivering weakly as blood leaked from countless cuts and laceration all across his bare body.

He looked barely alive.

"Franklin get up and come with me!" Sister Mary shouted at him urgently.

Franklin barely moved an inch, not a sound coming from his lips. Sister Mary felt her panic rising. She wrapped her arms around the child and dragged him as best as she could towards the doorway inside. She was completely soaked and cold to the bone by the time she dragged him inside. She sat on the floor gasping, back against the door, shivering violently. As soon as she was strong enough she raced off to inform Mother Superior and the other nuns that Franklin required immediate medical attention. The nuns then quickly carried the half-dead child to the infirmary to stabilise him.

Hours later the nuns stood around his infirmary bed. The boy's body temperature had dropped dangerously low and suffered from severe blood loss from the thousands of tiny cuts crossing each other numerous times again and again. The cuts slowly dug deep enough to nip a artery on the boy's soldier and was the main reason for such blood lost.

They had almost lost Franklin.

"Let this be a lesson to him not to do this again. Hopefully such measures won't be necessary in the future." Mother Superior said softly.

Sister Mary nodded but asked. "What if he can't help it? This wouldn't be the first boy who couldn't control his urges."

Mother Superior frowned and paused, before saying. "I certainly don't want little Franklin dead but given the nature of his parents we must be especially vigilant. His salvation depends on us raising him right, Inquisitor Horatio wouldn't had have stationed us here for this most delicate of task if he believed we couldn't accomplish what we do." The Cannoness declared.

Sister Mary and the other nuns all murmured in agreement of this profound truth, they were all selected not only for their faith but for their material nature. Franklin's very soul depended on them being so hard on him. They dearly wanted him to enter the afterlife and finally know eternal peace.

"I fear that his mother is the cause of his problems," Sister Martha admitted. She is the head of the covenant of the Order of the Golden Light and is Sister Mary's direct superior. While she is technically Mother Superior equal, Sister Martha let her militant counterpart run day to day operations on everything not involving the children as to ease the organization of the two covenants of Sororitas on the planet.

"We can't think like that. We got him as a newborn, we raised him right!" Sister Mary insisted crossly, fear for his soul making her so upset.

"We can't assume anything. We have to increase his discipline just in case, prune out any corruption he may have inherited. I'll have to notify the Inquisitor as Franklin could unknowingly have a link to his mother and that could be invaluable to him but could also present a danger. Until then we have to ensure no taint remains within any of the children." Mother Superior insisted sagely.

The other nuns nodded grimly. For the sake of his soul they needed to be very cruel with him.

The poor little thing. 


	3. Fruits of Labor

Private Bragg Dumag of the 229th Macharia Mechanized Infantry Imperial Guard Regiment has completed basic training only but a week prior and has yet to be shipped out to fight for the Glorious Emperor of Mankind. As expected he has never faced any of the countless enemies of the Imperium as he has yet to be on a battlefield.

As such it comes to no surprise that he ran for his life as his comrade's headless body falls to the ground in a bloody heap.

It happened so suddenly. They were just running sentry patrol in the forest on the outskirts of the base to drive off local so they do attach the planets more dangerous predators. When they suddenly heard a most unusual noise.

The sobs of a crying child.

Bragg had tried to contact Control to report it but due to the storm communications have been down. The two had approached to see where the child was only to have his fellow guardsman's head ripped from his body and impacted against a nearby tree with a sicking, wet _Crunch_. Bragg didn't scream. He didn't roared at the unknown for killing the guardsman he didn't even know the name of nor did he frantically shoot his lazgun into the darkness. He just stood there and stared at the corpse, unable to comprehend what had happened until a girl's voice called out from nowhere in a whisper he barely heard.

 _ **Want to play a game…**_

It was only then did Bragg had decided to drop his weapon and run for his life in absolute terror. In his frantic state he lost what direction he came from and unknowingly ran faster and further into the darkness. He could hear more and more whispers in the dark forest until the became almost deafening.

Only for it to be utterly silent.

Bragg had to stop and lean on a tree to catch his breath, breathing loud stuttering gulps of fresh air. Once he gotten his breathing under control the guardsman tried to vox Control to call for backup and kill whatever is in this forest. Bragg pulled out his flashlight to try and find his vox.

 _ **THUMP**_

Startled, Bragg almost dropped his only source of light but managed hold it and to point his light to the source of his startle.

The skinless, helmeted skull of an guardsman stared at him with lifeless lidless eyes.

The man screamed as he ran once again. All logic fleeing his mind as his primal, untrained instincts for survival kicks in. The monster in the shadows is amused by the man's reaction if the daemonic laughter is anything to go by. The shadows in the dark seem to come alive as they slash Bragg's back, forcing him to change direction as he fled. The Flak armor on his torso is as useful as wet paper in terms of protection against the things attacks. Pure agony racks the guardsman back as was slashed again and again as he ran for his life. The rain of the storm adding literal salt to his open wounds, driving him to run faster and faster. Bragg is slashed again and again until he see the searchlights of the Imperial Outpost in this region of the planet. He smiles as ran as fast as his body is capable of. He clears the outskirts of the forest and is nearly blinded by the powerful searchlight.

 _I'm saved…_

Just as Bragg thinks those wonderful thoughts he is lifted off the ground as a sickly wet ripping fills his ears and all the the air is pushed from his lungs. His strength is drained from him in a instant, he doesn't understand why. Bragg looks down and see the reason for this sudden change.

There is a hand in his abdomen.

An armored hand that is nearly the same thickness of his chest.

 _Why doesn't this hurt?_

Bragg looks to see what the hand is attached to and discovers a massive man in dark blue power armor with almost pale white skin, dark curly hair, brown eyes that peer into his soul and a handsome face filled with surgical that adds another layer of beauty. The guardsman briefly thinks that his girlfriend who runs communications at the Outpost would leave him if another man had this sort of beauty.

The insane smile on the monster face was the last thing Bragg saw before it everything went black. 

The Night Lord Sergeant snarled with demonic glee as he pulled the intestines out of the guardsman's abdomen with his lightning claw. All around this isolated Imperial Outpost were dead bodies and screaming wounded as a squad of Chaos Raptors ripped apart the few survivors from the initial sniper fire from the Scouts hiding in the forest around the base.

As the Raptors torment and tortured the last of the fighting guardsmen the Major in charge of the base was in his command hut, trying desperately to send a distress call for reinforcements. The Major was screaming into the vox but with the jamming signal from the traitor astartes ship cloaked in orbit he was met with only blaring static.

The Night Lord Sergeant gunned his jump pack, slamming through the pitiful concrete wall of the command hut with a mighty roar. The stone wall of the hut exploded inward in a spray of debris. The astartes lazily swiped at a communications officer and hurled the Major off his feet into a wall then onto the floor stunning the man. The Night Lord shredded the vox to smoking strips of metal with his lightning claw without any thoughts to it and grabbed the Major by the ankle and dragged him to a table.

The other guardsmen were all dead or dying by now and the Raptors were gleefully torturing and mutilating the shrieking wounded for their own sadistic amusement. Their screams echoing inside the hut as the Major looked to the astartes sized hole in horror, fear engraving itself his face.

"Please! Don't kill me, have mercy!" The Major pleaded desperately.

The astartes laughed, grabbed the Major's left index finger, and effortlessly snapped it sideways like flipping a switch.

The Major screamed in pain, the Night Lord grabbed the another finger. The Major shook his head desperately, eyes wide with terror.

"I am looking for my little brother, I have tracked him to this planet so I would like to know: Where is the heretic orphanage?" The Night Lord demanded with a demonic snarl.

"I will tell you! I will tell you everything I know!" The Major said frantically.

"Fucking… _Coward_!" A feminine voice called out angrily and through gritted teeth. The Night Lord turned to see that the communications officer he had swiped at earlier was still alive. He would have had scolded himself if it was for the fact the communication officer was a young woman.

 _A very attractive woman indeed…_

A sadistic smile crept upon the astartes face as he turned back to the Major.

"Good..." he said satisfied.

The astartes proceeded to lift the Major up and slam him down onto the table with enough force to not only render him unconscious and break the table but also snap a few bones as well in the progress, leaving the very much alive man on the shattered table the Night Lord turn his attention to the woman on the floor. She was not paralyzed with fear but neurological damage from of the glancing blow of the Lightning Claws.

He looked over her wounds as he approached and kneed down to her, looming over her with glee. Her stomach and thighs were bleeding but the cuts were not deep enough to be fatal and none of her feminine biology was damaged. He gotten careless and lazy during this raid and that combination was the mother of all fuck ups but Slaanesh must be smiling on him today as he looked upon his prize and smiles.

He takes a single talon of the lightning claw and with great care and gentleness he pushes it under the rip in her trousers.

"Hello there beautiful, why don't we get to know each other a little more as we have some _Fun…_ " The Night Lord then shredded her clothing with a flick of a finger. Bare and exposed the woman screams as she struggles to cover herself then spit in the sergeants face out of spite. The astartes only chuckles as he held her down.

"Ohh-h I like it rough. The name is Augusta and your gonna be my new plaything…"

The woman screamed as the servo jointe of his armor hissed open.

Franklin desperate to overcome this heresy of the body. He redouble his prayers of Redemption, Purity and Self Control as he was being flogged in the scourging rack. With thoughts of the pain and agony purifying his soul and a nun currently whipping him…

The heretical limb refused to go down.

"Stop this sinfulness at once, you disgusting Peccator!" The nun demanded in outrage, seeing that he still had an bulge poking up through his trousers. Franklin felt intense pleasure in his groin at this stern rebuke as tried desperately to stop himself from releasing. The nun whipped his back with all her strength as intense pleasure filled his crotch and the involuntary muscle contraction pumped the sinful fluid into his underpants, creating an instant dark wet spot.

The nun roared with outrage and whipped him harder than ever and the bulge was already erect again.

Franklin was deeply dismayed by what was happening to his body now, he had never had these problems before his testicles descended. It had now been weeks since the first time he got an erection in the bathtub and every day the problem got worse. The nuns had tried everything to discipline these heretical, subconscious actions out of his body but if anything the disciplines had just made the matter even worse. The more severely the nuns punished him, the more his body relished these heretical actions.

First they had tried making him sleep out in the rain until it almost killed him but this only served to him a bulge. They had tried shouting condemnation at him for hours but the strict rebukes had made him swollen the entire time. They had tried sticking electrodes to his groin and giving him agonising electric shocks but he had simply released over and over again until he nearly died of shock with no noticeable improvement. They had used huge syringes to drain the blood from his bulge but his rebellious groin had released all over their hands as soon as they inserted the needle. They had tried swatting it, putting freezing it, sticking pins right through it, inserting knitting needles down his groin hole, but every time he had simply released.

They had even tried locking his penis inside a male chastity device full of razor sharp metal spikes to train his groin to stop getting swollen. The pain of these spikes had made him constantly engorged to completely fill the device. The nuns had eventually been forced to remove it before he bled to death, giving him a transfusion to replace so much lost blood.

Franklin considered that they simply cut it off in an attempt to rid himself of this heresy but Mother Superior refused saying that he needs to learn how to control this heresy. Mostly it was because of his traitor astartes heritage they fear if they were to cut off the heretical member it might grow into something chaotic and he might even grow it back with more mutations.

That is something which the Canoness Preceptor will not risk.

Franklin felt another release force itself out of him. He didn't know what to do. He deeply loved the stern nuns, he always had. Ever since his earliest memories he had adored the nuns, adored the floggings and beatings. He adored their holy domination of his mind, body and spirit to purge him of his heritage. His happiest childhood memories had always involved a nun scolding and inflicting pain on him. He always felt so safe, at ease and complete when a stern nun was disciplining him. It felt sacred to be in complete submission to a nun of the Holy Adeptus Sororitas. He loved the nuns, loved them with all his heart. They made his life feel like it is worth living, their pain and dominance was a haven to him. He absolutely adored these wonderfully strict and cruel women. He would gladly die to protect them from harm.

Before his private parts had developed he had been able to simply bask in the purifying pain and domination of these nuns, without any problems to upset his tranquility but now that he was entering adolescence his private parts were threatening drag him to damnation. Night and day he became swollen over the nuns and the pain they caused. He could barely even be in the same room as a nun anymore without getting a bulge, even in his dreams this heresy has plagued him.

Every night for as long as he could remember, he had had wonderful dreams about being beaten and disciplined by the nuns but now when he had these same dreams he would feel the sinful pleasure in his swollen groin and wake to find a new wet patch of release in his nightwear.

The nun in the scourging room with him was furious by now, nearly purple with outrage and was determined to somehow beat the sin out of him. All she was achieving was to make his groin more swollen than ever. Franklin said nothing. He never spoke unless given permission to do so, barring emergencies. He was completely submitted to the will of the Sororitas, even if his autonomy refused to obey. He was psychologically incapable of disobedience to any female in the servitude of the Holy Emperor.

The only females he had ever seen were either Orders Dialogous, Orders Hospitaller, or Orders Militant. He was trained to obey all of these without question. He had never seen a Sororitas who didn't have authority over him, so he subconsciously submitted himself completely to any woman of the Emperor he encountered.

Franklin was very comfortable with this arrangement, he greatly enjoyed submitting to the Sororitas. He assumed that everywhere in the Imperium women ruled over males like this with the exception of Inquisitors and the Emperor himself of course as well as a few other holy men of divinely appointed authority like the Astartes and the Saints.

It was this deep respect for the Sororitas that had Franklin respect women so much and why he hate his father. Any man who would be so insubordinate as to actually rape a woman, such a "man" is simply no longer a man. Franklin wished to become the acolyte of a venerable female inquisitor one day, and serve her without question as she did her holy work. He just wanted to spend his life to the will of the Emperor, he had the most profound feeling that this was what he was created to do.

Another release caused by the nun's whip shot out of him and Franklin felt deeply discouraged. He would never be able to serve a lady Inquisitor with his private parts developing a mind of their own. Franklin prayed with all his might to get his member to obey. The nuns had commanded that his groin top becoming swollen and releasing its heretical fluid and every fibre of Franklin's soul yearned to obey them. His groin was seemingly oblivious to the natural order of life however and obeyed no one as it just kept rebelling.

The nun in the room with him was causing extreme excitement in his member. Her stern words, her dominance, her cruel whip, it all inflamed his heretical limb uncontrollably. Her mere overpowering presence was filling his swollen groin with sinful disobedience. Franklin wanted to speak, to apologise to this exalted woman but she had not given him permission to speak. His submission was too complete for him to disobey. He lay transfixed in the scourging rack in her presence, utterly still and obedient as she flogged him with all her strength and screamed condemnation at him. The boy released yet again as he asked himself.

What was wrong with him?

Sister Mary sternly swatted her cane down over Franklin's knuckles, frowning at the obvious erection in the pants of his grey robes. He was kneeling before her on the hard floor, hands outstretched with the backs of his hands facing the ceiling and was completely still as a statue. He had perfect discipline apart from his private parts and was being perfectly obedient like he always was. Sister Mary swatted his knuckles again and a conspicuous dark wet patch appeared in the front of his pants at the head of the outline of his erection.

Sister Mary sighed, this clearly wasn't helping Franklin's growing sexual problems.

The boy was obviously trying his best to have self control. She had helped raise this child from infancy, she had heard a lifetime of his confessions and she knew him very well. He was the very model of obedience, he would not be doing this if he could control it. Franklin had said in multiple confessions that he couldn't control his erections and ejaculations and Sister Mary believed him.

Sister Mary decided to ignore the wet patch on the front of his pants, and just kept caning his knuckles as normal without rebuking him for it. The poor boy was trying his best, it was cruel to keep condemning him for it. The nun gave Franklin a kind smile and swatted his knuckles again. This knuckle swatting was just part of the daily routine, not a punishment for poor behaviour. All the children without exception had periods of knuckle caning throughout the day just part of the routine, to cleanse them from the sins of their parents.

The children were used to this, the path to redemption for the children of heretics was hard and full of pain. Ever since they were very small they had been daily made to hold still and accept their punishment and these children had accepted their fate with the pure unquestioning faith of children.

Ever since Franklin was a toddler he had had his knuckles caned at these set times each day. He had cried at first like they all did but through sheer repetition the children all eventually stopped crying after a while. Sister Mary gazed lovingly at Franklin, this little boy that she had helped raise so well and gave his knuckles another sharp swot. Franklin held her gaze, his own eyes filled with deep adoration and worship and the wet patch became bigger. She sighs as she speaks in a motherly tone.

"I know that you are really trying. I know that you always try your best and I have faith that in time you will overcome this weakness of the flesh. You must keep your faith strong and you will succeed," Sister Mary told him reassuringly as she swotted his knuckles.

Franklin had not been given permission to speak, so didn't reply but his eyes widen for a fraction of a second and his face looked deeply moved by her kind encouragement before a look of panic settled across his eyes and the stock look fell upon It.

His eyes became wet and tears of emotion started to silently roll down his face. The other nuns had been shouting condemnation at him for weeks, Sister Mary's words just now was likely the only kind encouragement he had received recently. Sister Mary gave a stern little smile and wiped the tears from his face. She put a cloth to his nose and commanded him to blow his nose before the tears made it run.

"You have always been a good boy Franklin. You will succeed at getting past this and I have no doubt that you will become an Inquisitor's fine servant one day. I believe in you, with the Emperor's help you can do this," Sister Mary encouraged him compassionately.

Franklin's face was the most deeply moved she had ever seen it, and a look of optimistic determination filled him. Sister Mary resumed caning his knuckles. The wet patch grew bigger yet again, and Franklin's face fell.

"Oh no you don't, no frowning. I will turn that frown upside down." The nun said a toddlers rhyme fondly. Sister Mary used her free hand to tickle around Franklin's ear. Ever since he was a baby this had made him giggle. Franklin didn't move, his discipline too perfect but the sides of his mouth were forced upwards as she tickled his ear.

His grin got bigger and bigger till it filled his face and he was clearly straining not to laugh without permission. Sister Mary just kept tickling him and soon a fond smile was creeping across her own stern face. Franklin was smiling ear to ear, desperate not to laugh and Sister Mary felt such deep love for the child.

Franklin didn't break his silence to laugh, it had been years since she had been able to tickle a sound out of him without permission but his face was filled with a giant ticklish smile. She didn't stop tickling his ear for the rest of the knuckle caning period and the goofy frantic smile didn't leave his face the entire time.

Even better, the wet patch didn't grow this entire time. It seemed that she had inadvertently stumbled upon a solutio. The faculty would be so relieved. Sister Mary stopped tickling his ear at the end and lovingly kissed his forehead. He was smiling happily, cheered up by the lengthy tickle and left with a huge grin on his face.

Sister Mary smiled delightedly, she really did love that boy to death.


	4. Glimmer of Hope

**Warning: This Story will be M from here on forth. If you don't have the stomach for terrible, horrible things described in the actual 40k books you may want to click away now. Things will get very Dark, Gruesome, Cruel, Sexual and Brutal in extreme detail. Every Chapter will be like this from now on. Nothing will be left to the imagination on what happened, in what way, who did what and who felt what during that _time. I am not one for Vagueness._**

 _ **In Short: I will paint a very Grim Dark picture that will make you puke and question your morals.**_

 ** _You have been warned…_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _0000000_**

Sister Mary patrolled the halls of the orphanage, looking for any children up past curfew as she peeked into each room one by one when she paused. She smiled to herself as she saw Franklin sleeping in his bunk for the first time in weeks since his little problem started. The trick with tickling his ears had kept him from ejaculating the entire day and he was once more allowed to sleep in a bed rather than the elements as punishment.

He's sleeping soundly with a little snore each time he breathes out in his slumber. The Sisters had been tickling his poor little ears all day long and it had really tired him out. It was so good to see him finally having some success in managing his problem. The nun smiled fondly as she continued on her night patrol of the orphanage to ensure no children were out of their beds.

The weather outside was frightful yet again with crashes of thunder and screaming winds lashing the windows with rain. The light kept changing, with bright flashes of lightning brilliantly illuminating everything, only to then be swallowed up by darkness. Her eyes couldn't adjust properly to this ever changing light.

The nun looked out a window at the tall perimeter walls in the distance that safeguard this high security facility. She gazed out past this wall, at the endless darkness beyond. Mary thought back to when she first arrived to this planet, fresh out the Schola and learned all there is to the Orphanage.

The closest settlement of any kind was over 200 miles away, through a dark forest full of dangerous carnivorous predators. This was by design as a security measure as the children of this orphanage were considered high risk, for they were the Heirs of the Damned. Because of the circumstances surrounding these children and the sheer number of them a new a new detachment of the Golden Light had to be form with their training rushed and Orphanage of Strict Chastisement had to be rebuilt 20 times as originally planned.

A Lesser Daemon of Tzeentch had tricked some of the more superstitious locals to form a small rebellion to attack the orphanage while it was under construction. The regional population of Macharia had been fanatically outraged to learn that the children of heretics would be on their planet, fearing that the mere presence of these unfortunate souls would spiritually corrupt them. They attacked military installations around the planet with no real plan or coordination, the locals just assaulted anyone with a Imperial uniform. Most of the Guardsmen had been in agreement of the rebellion and turned on their uncooperative comrades while still being attacked by the civilian population in suicide bombings.

Inquisitor Hoffman would have been supportive of this behavior and mentality if it didn't go against his plans. The Inquisitor called a old friend and a complete Covenant of Sororitas from the Militant Order of Our Martyred Lady had came to Macharia. They accompanied the Covenant of Order of the Golden Light to complete their purpose. Together they relocated and rebuilt the Orphanage as the Militant Sororitas crushed any resistance in the fashion they are infamously known for. Within a month the cult and its daemonic leader were put to the cross and burned at the stake.

The the new build site was surrounded on all sides by a deep moat that spans hundreds of feet across and was nearly twice as deep. The moat was part of a underground reservoir that not only supplies the Orphanage with its own source fresh water but also provides another layer of defense. Anyone who falls into the body of water is near instantly dragged into its deeps by the power of the raging currents.

A drawbridge attached directly to a guard tower spreads across this fearsome current to the sole road of the Orphanage. Despite its stone and relatively fragile like appearance the bridge along with the walls were made of Frigate Grade armor plating with both its interior and exterior "reinforced" with common masonry for visionary purposes.

The only safe road to the Keep was through a dense forest guarded by Adeptus Sororitas at regular checkpoints which are under the command of "Mother Superior" as the children knew Canoness Preceptor Tartys, Leader of all Sororitas on planet . Other than this road any intruders would have to walk through 200 miles of the oldest forests on Macharia standing nearly 300 feet tall that are infested with lethal, Rhino size carnivores that could swallow a man whole and shreds power armor like a man does to wet paper.

If one were to bypass this road and thick forest with their limbs attached the invaders would still have to cross the 3 miles of flat open terrain that consists of nothing but perfectly leveled foundation in all directions of the orphanage. This foundation was built to act as a deterrent for the planet's wildlife as they would be disinterested in territory devoid of prey and the prey wouldn't survive in this area without the forest thick plant life to sustain them. This area acts as the perfect field of fire for the Sororitas that undergone marksman training to make use of this "Flat Land" in the orphanages stone watchtowers.

She doubted that anything short of a Astartes could survive such a journey.

To get anywhere near this Orphanage, anyone unwelcome to be here would have to brave first the deadly forests, sneak past the Flat Land, cross, get past the elite squads of Sororitas, scale the hundreds of foot high stone walls, then get unseen past the nuns and the platoons of Sororitas who patrolled the corridors at all hours of the day and night. This added another reminder why inflation of the Orphanage was not difficult for mere men to attempt and succeed.

It was just impossible.

Mary was deeply glad of this fact, she hated the thought of anyone breaking in here to kill the children. Though the only thing the Sister had to look out for on these patrols was children out of bed, armed only with just a blessed wooden cane and a keen eye.

The thunder rumbled again and the Sister felt sorry for the squads of Sororitas that had to be out patrolling the walls and checkpoints in this appalling weather. Mary shook her head softly and continued on her patrol of the orphanage.

The young nun couldn't help but to admire the craftsmanship of the Orphanage's interior once more as she done countless times in the past decades.

The Orphanage of Strict Chastisement was built like the stone keeps of the second millennium she read about as an apprentice but hundreds of times larger as to house the thousands of heretical children to be shaped into loyal servants of the Imperium in His name. Their heretical heritage being the reason none where taken by the Schola Progenium as it was considered a high honor to be raised by its instructors.

Picts and paintings of Imperial Heros from all corners of the Imperium decorated the halls and corridors. Portraits of Saints and Heroes of the Imperium such as General Borgen Crassus and General Sturnn of the Astra Militarum, Inquisitor De Haan of the Ordo Hereticus, Rogar the Savage of the Eversor Officio Assassinorum and hundreds of others perfectly and equally cover every inch of the walls.

The thunder was crashing loudly outside tonight as the flashes of lighting increases in frequency. If the nun didn't know any better she could have sworn that it an been a war raging outside. The lightning was striking close tonight, it was a very little surprise that it sounded like explosives going off just outside as it had been for every storm that the Orphanage had weathered out since it's foundation.

Mary put the tempestuous local weather out of her mind and continued on with her patrol as this weather might wake up some of the children and make them more likely to get out of bed. She had to keep her eyes peeled for the little scamps.

The thunder roared louder than ever outside and the Sister flinched from the racket it made. She went to a window overlooking the courtyard. The rain was so heavy that she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She peered squinting into the dark, trying to see anything at all.

Lightning flashed bright overhead for an instant and just for a moment she thought she saw a colossal figure standing in the courtyard. Mary startled with shock but the sky went dark again and she couldn't see the thing anymore. She continued gazing at the spot she had thought she saw the figure when the lightning flashed again.

No one was there.

 _I must be seeing things._

The Sister shook her head and moved away from the window. She was just getting jumpy for no reason. For some minutes she walked through lonely dark corridors trying to tune out the sounds of the terrible weather. She could hear the sounds of roaring wind and clashing rain ahead, she walked to find the main courtyard doors wide open. She gazed out into the driving storm that filled the courtyard, wondering if someone had just gone out there. She couldn't see anyone so she closed the doors and made a note for her report.

 _Perhaps one of the children had gotten up and opened it?  
_

She turned around and looked down and then stumbled back in shock. There was a trail of water on the floor and it was enormous. Something was inside the orphanage. Mary's heart was pounding, one of the predators must have gotten in and was within the orphanage. It'll take nothing sort of a bolter to put any of the wildlife from the forest down. The Sister fled, she had to find a Militant or a vox to hunt down this beast. She fled through the corridors, seeing huge wet trails everywhere.

 _There must have been a pack of them_.

Mary ran with all her might and turned a corner to see another nun standing with her back to her.

"Sister! Oh thank the Emperor. We must hurry, something is in the Orphanage!" Mary called out to the nun but she didn't move.

She grabbed the nun by the shoulder and spun her around. The nuns moment of relief was turn to horror as she seen the fate of her fellow nun. Her belly was slit open, her own intestines were tied around her neck and stretched into the darkness of the ceiling. Her back was mangled as the bones were broken and reshaped into a twisted parody of the Sororitas symbol. Her jaw was dangling from strings of flesh as blood blankets the woman's neck. Once Mary gazed upon the bloodied, lifeless eyes of this Sororitas she recognized who had met their end.

It was Sister Martha.

Mary screamed for help in terror. She stops when she sees a blood trail leading to something written on the wall.

 _ **Franklin Sevenson Your Family Has Come**_

The Sister fainted from shock and terror with one thought on her mind.

 _The Night Lords were here…_

Franklin Sevenson woke up to the sounds of commotion. He was disappointed to find that he had had another wet dream during the night. The commotion continued and the children all sat up in bed. This might be an emergency. Groups of hastily dressed nuns ran past the sleeping bunks, running towards the sounds of the screaming.

Only for them to be screaming as well.

The boys made a judgement call and got out of bed running to give aid to their beloved nuns. They could be punished later, they were not going to let their nuns be hurt.

Franklin and the other boys ran in perfect ranks towards the commotion of the nuns, ready to die if need be to protect them. They found the nuns standing in a huddle looking at a scene out of a nightmare. Franklin was filled with holy rage at the thought some monster had murdered one of the nuns. The boy enraged by the sight made a decision.

"Form up! There is something in the shadows out for our blood but we will leave it wanting. For the Emperor!" Franklin barked at the boys.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!** " They roared virgerly as they set out to collect as many lanterns and sources of light as possible, going into nearby rooms and down the hallways within a reasonable distance of each other.

The boys gathered a small array of radiant and directional lanterns with packets of blessed oils that can burn the daemons with the Emperor Light. Armed with Holy lanterns and improvised blunt weapons, the boys formed a protective circle around the surviving nuns. If a murderer was at large then he would have to get past them first. Franklin collected Sister Martha's Aquila before they turn to move to the Sororitas barracks.

It was only when he collected the necklace from the fallen Franklin saw the writing on the wall...

Franklin Sevenson Your Family Has Come

Franklin staggered as though struck so horrified by these terrible words that it temporarily faltered even his perfect discipline. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing, almost believed it to be another heretical action of his body rebelling against him but he knew the truth.

All Merciful Emperor help me the Night Lords are here…

Something had ignited within Franklin, something that drained him of his strength and nearly fell to his knees but he forced it down, stood firm and soldiered on.

He had a duty to protect these nuns and would die before he let those monsters defile his real family. The boys moved closer around the nuns trying to provide them with a human shield. They pulled the nuns back from this nightmare scenery.

"Boys! You shouldn't be out, what are you doing?" Sister Mary frantically exclaimed. Tears strolling down her face at the scene.

"We're getting everyone to safety of the Militant Barracks, they would know what to do." He explained calmly.

More of the nuns were running towards the commotion now. As more came to investigate the screaming the boys opened ranks briefly and absorbed these new nuns into the protective huddle in their center. The nuns in the huddle informed the new arrivals of what happened. The new arrivals too screamed in horror.

The boys moved straight for the nun quarters, methodically collecting every nun in the block into their protective ring. The weeping nuns informed their newest arrivals of the situation as they clung to each other for safety and let the boys lead them through the darkened corridors of the castle.

Eventually the group encountered a Sororitas in full battle gear at the end of the hall but something was… wrong about her that Franklin couldn't quite figure out. She lacked the disciplined yet prideful stride that was typically associated with the holy order of the Sororitas instead she was just standing there shaking and swaying back then forth. Sister Mary called out when she seen her fellow militant sister in the darkened hallway.

"Sister! The Night Lords are here, we have to raise the alarms." The nun cried out frantically.

The silhouette of the power suited Sororitas jerked as if stuck then she started limping towards the group slowly at first but increased in speed until she nearly jogging to them, a swishing sound echoed within the hall with every step she took as she approached.

Then as she entered the light she collapse face first onto the floor, unconscious. The boys rushed to the fallen sister and with great effort flipped her on her back to tend to her injuries.

The group reeled back in shock.

The Sororitas had her pelvic armor torn open. White bodily fluid mixed with blood covered her blessed armored form with most of it originating through the massive, near cyclal tear in her groin plating and a similar hole in her helmet. Her arm, and leg plates had enormous handprints indented into them as well as her torso piece as if some massive being had merely closed their hands to cause the in bents. A pink handle of some sort was protruding out of her private area covered in the same white substance with traces of blood. A similar handle was sticking out her helmet. Her arms were bent so that one was in front of her while the other was behind her, the armor of which looked as if was the only thing holding her likely shattered limbs together.

The group was frozen in disbelief at the state of the mighty Sororitas that it took the poor woman to start convulsing to shake every out of their shock.

Franklin was the first to snap out of his trance and proceeded to remove the object from the Sororitas mouth. He took the handle and slowly pulled the tube like object from her windpipe. This had the added effect of waking the Sororitas as she started to resist though for some strange reason her arms wouldn't move.

"Sister!" Franklin called out to the horrified nun. She looked at the boy dumbly, unsure how she could help as she had absolutely no medical training outside of treating cuts and whip marks.

"Soothe her, get her to calm down. Maybe the sight of a fellow Sororitas will settle her." Franklin barked out. This stirred the nun into action and soon the struggling Sororitas calmed down enough to allow the boy to remove the foreign object from her body. The boy grew more and more horrified as nearly a foot of the pink tube had been pulled out before the end was freed from the Sororitas but by the time Franklin removed the obstruction of her airways she fallen unconscious again. To the group's collective horror that the pink object was in fact shape as a male member.

The Sororitas began to convulsed even more before she began puking up whatever was in her stomach the moment the offending object was removed. Soon the unconscious sister of battle was choking on her own vomit consisting of MREs, blood and mostly sperm.

"Lay her on the side!" Franklin commanded the boys as they struggled to lift the power armored woman. Most of the boys had to break formation around the nuns to help raise her up in a sitting position, only a few had not help to stand guard pointing the blessed lanterns down the halls for any signs of the monsters in the dark.

"On three. One, Two, ThREEE!" Franklin commanded.

At once the boys struggled to lift the choking Sororitas up into a sitting position before accidentally dropping her on the brick wall and cracking several stones.

Regardless of property damage this had the desired effect of sitting the unconscious woman upright as she subconsciously empties her airways of all foreign fluides onto her armored chest. Some of the vomit it stuck between the hole in her helmet and her face, Franklin looks to Sister Mary.

"I must confess the Sin I'm about to commit though I have no known name for it." Franklin admittedly said to the nun, much to her confusion.

"What do you mean Franklin?" Sister Mary said more than a little scared of all the implications of the boy's words.

"I don't know what to call this but I feel dirty and sinful to do it…" At this Franklin reached down and started pulling the rubber genital from between the Sororitas legs.

Franklin had the rubber contraption halfway out when the Sororitas was awaken again. She began to screamed in a unusual way as her legs started twitching and the resistance on the contraption had increased. Franklin had to grunt with effort to finally pull the thing out of her as bodily fluids of all kinds started to flood out of her. The Sororitas is breathing heavily as she takes lungful of air while coughing out the foul liquid as she continues to twitch uncontrollably.

 _What in the hell is this?_

Franklin feels that the rubber genital in his hand is buzzing as the shakes back and forth. Once the boy looks at it he realizes this isn't a simple replica of a piece of human anatomy. The genitalia had rubber components to it as well. Downward facing scales that looks like the hooks to some tape parasites on the planet used to increase resistance if the host pulls it out, large cones that point outwards from the rubber replica base all along its length, the top of the replica was enlarged just below the tip in a large ball that was connected to a rubber bar to what resembled a crescent and the tip itself was a circle with another circle cut out of it.

"FRANKLIN!"

Mary screamed his name, causing the boy to jump and dropped the rubber genitalia. The nun rushed forward and kicked the rubber contraption forward into the darkness of the hall as she herself had shoved him away from it to create as much distance as possible between it and him. All of the boys were standing guard for any possible threats and jumped back from the Nuns sudden cry.

"That thing is a mark of great evil. It represents what your biological parents worship. It could corrupt you by simply looking at it." The nun horrifically explained. The boys looked at the shadows where the mark disappeared into than fearfully to the barely conscious Sororitas.

"That was in her…" One of the boys said hauntedly, his face ashened by the realization of what could come. The boys and the nuns slowly stepped back away from the fallen Militant. One of the lower ranking nuns had stepped forward to speak.

"Maybe we should continue on without-"

" ** _We are not leaving her_** …"

A deep, almost angelic voice that did not belong to a 12 year old boy spoke with untold authority. The group looked at Franklin in stunned silence as he then lifts up the dazed, armored Sororitas to her feet with one hand.

He proceeded to rip the ridges and pull the plates on certain areas of her power armor that were made from the indents that came too close together, causing the dazed Sororitas to breathe deeply as if she never had a gulp of fresh air. Her rigged arms suddenly fell to her side like a puppet with its strings cut from it's master as he tore out scrap metal that jammed the sevo joints under her paldron, allowing her to move her arms freely once more.

A faint golden aura was emitting around him as she fell to her knees and looked the boy in his now golden eyes as he had his hands on either side of her helmeted head. Her wounds were healing, her strength returning and the clarity of her violation fading like a memory of decades past as this child spoke out loud and in their minds. The being spoke not only this of ragtag group of nuns and young boys but to all on the planet loyal to the Throne.

" ** _You and your Fellows are forgiven for your self perceived Sins, My Faithful Sons and Daughters of Macharia. Steadfast My Servants, the trials ahead will test your Faith like never before. The forces of Chaos will attempt to corrupt you at every turn. I will be watching over You all."_** The being said through Franklin as a flash of golden burst forth from the child, engulfing all who were near.

All around the shrine world monuments dedicated to the Heroes of the Imperium and the Emperor himself were emitting a golden aura. Imperial Aquilas glowed hot as they burned themselves into the surface they were mounted on, blessing the area in which each one resides. Some citizens of the planet had fallen to their knees, screaming in pain as their skin started to burn of from their bodies until the creatures of the warp had been expelled from their unknowing host.

In the medicae centers the sick, crippled, and dying were brought back from the clutches of Nurgle as his "gifts" were purged by the holy light. Those with missing limbs had their prosthetics remade for complete symbiotic unity of flesh and metal or had regrown said missing limbs entirely if none were present.

In the underhives chaotic born mutations were reverted from the faithful as the heretical mutants of Tzeentch fell dead. Those who considered abominations by their fellows for their bad genes had taken on characteristics of the heroes of the Imperium. Look alikes of Cadian General Creed, Saint Celestine, Commissar Yarrick and many other famous heros emerged from their dwellings and gone to the nearest church and sing their praises to the Emperor.

The bloodlust in rival gangs engaged in a vicious but pointless battle over negligent territory had ceased to exist as a moment of clarity and revelation washed over them. Though hiver gangsters they might be they still pray to the Master of Mankind and realizing their folly, rushed to the cathedrals, recruitment center or the nearest means of receiving the Emperor's Peace.

The golden aura faded from his eyes and slumped forward onto the distressed Militant. The boy was caught by the armored Sororitas as he fainted, the awestruck Militant looks at the nuns that made up the non-militant Sororitas on the planet. Pain filled roars was heard uncomfortably close by and shook the Militant out of her awe as her training kicks in.

"We must hurry, we have warn the others." The Sororitas said as she carried the unconscious boy in her arms. With renewed strength augmented by her battered power armor she effortlessly lifted Franklin off of her and carried him with her. The boys reformed the protective circle with the Militant leading the way but before they started moving the Militant turns to Sister Mary.

"Sister, I request some coverings before we move on. I'd rather not leave my self bear for all to see." the Sororitas requested with a hint of shame in her voice. At this Sister Mary and two of the other nuns took off a piece of their veils to cover her private parts.

The group headed for the courtyard into the pelting rain. The sounds of battle rang out against the raging storm as the Sororitas opened fire on the Night Lords that were stalking from the shadows. They wethered and twitched in agony so great that the Dark Prince itself could not find enjoyment in their suffering.

Soon alarms started blaring as spotlight light up the storming sky and the near flooded courtyard. The Sororitas were able to cut down dozens of Night Lords with bolters, Chain Swords and Frak grenades before they could recover from their plight. All of the Night Lords that were stalking a Militant waiting for the signal to strike were slain to a man but many more that were traversing in the shadows of the castle were spared their wraith by simple proximity. There were no Sisters nearby to slain the weaken Astartes before they recovered and hid back into shadows.

After asking a pair of low ranking Militants that were executing a squad of Night Lords with bolters and flamers, the group headed towards the drawbridge where Mother Superior was patrolling before the alarms were raised. The leader of the Militant Covenant was beheading a cursing Night Lord when the group arrived. The Cannoness Preceptor looked to the newest arrivals with shock and anger as she addressed them.

"Sister Rachel I expect there must be a very good reason for the Peccatoris and their caretakers to be accompanying you at a time like this, let alone the near heretical state of your battle gear." Mother Superior demanded, the bolter in her hand at ready to be drawn and fired in a moments notice. Mary stepped up and pointed to the unconscious Franklin in Rachel's arms.

"The boy is a Living Saint Cannoness. The Emperor spoke through him, healed Sister Rachel's wounds after her desecration, minorly repair her armor and decreed all of us resolved of our Sins as he warned us of the trials ahead." The Nun explained with no small amount fanatical awe and worship as she looked at the boy. The Cannoness could not help but look at the boy in the same way as she too heard the Emperor's Speech and the effect it had on the planet.

"He is also why the Night Lords are here. They are after him." Mary explains as she turns back to Mother Superior.

The Cannoness took a long stare at the boy before making a decision.

"Sister Purity." Mother Superior called out to one of her subordinates. A nearby militant was kneeling to try to get a vox to work to turn her head, walked to the Cannoness and gave a salute.

"Yes Cannoness?" She asked.

"What's the status on communications?" Mother Superior asked her comms specialist.

"Long range is non-existent my Lady, the Traitors have it blocked off and masking it as the storm. Short range is still functional with minor interface." Purity explained.

"Very well, continue with your efforts. Try to break through if you can. Dismissed."

Mother Superior then proceeded to draw what was essentially a metal tube with a pistol grip attached to it. She open the tube and loaded a large bolter round into it. The elder Sororitas proceeded to aim the bolter up to the storming clouds and fired, the round soars up to the raging heavens as the Cannoness loaded another one and fired again. Again the bolter flew to the skies as the first one exploded into a large red light that was as bright as a star for a dozen seconds before diminishing just as the second bolter detonated. The second bolter was different as it was a bright blue explosion that was nearly twice the size. Mother Superior turns back to her Sororitas as she turned on her vox.

" _Sisters! We have been routed by the pawns of the Ruinous Powers. We are to evacuate all Prectors to the Guard's fortress in the capital hive to deny the bastard son of Conrad their prize. Steadfast Sisters for our lord watches us this night. By Her legacy, For The Emperor!_ " The Cannoness spoke through the vox.

" _ **FOR THE EMPEROR!**_ " The Militants all around the castle roared to the heavens as they prepared to carried out their orders with renewed vigor. The Emperor himself was watching and they will not fail in His service. All personnel and equipment were loaded in record time of a few hors with such discipline and efficiency that it would make an even an Astartes pause. Several firefight broken out between the Sororitas and the weaken Night Lords in that time as the traitors tried to recover from the spiritual exterminatus that was aimed at their very souls. Nearly four scores of Sisters lost to the Night Lords as rushed sacrifices to Slaanesh in hopes of regaining their strength and minds.

At the Orphanages Gate a hidden set of blast doors had revealed themselves underneath the main bridge. A second bridge started to span across the moat to connect to the main road hundreds of feet across. Before the bridge was a third of the way finished the first vehicle had made its way onto the moving the moving road. Followed by another not 10 feet behind, and another.

Just a second after the bridge connected to the other side the first Repressor filled with Sororitas had crossed the moat. Followed by 3 Crassus's housing nearly double its intended carrying limit in heretical children before another Repressor follows suit, repeating the pattern until the massive vehicle bay below the Orphanage was empty of all things mechanical and organic.

All 21,000 children of the Orphanage were evacuated to the vehicle bay along with the surviving Militants and Hospitallers rolled out of the Keep to the Flat Lands in a single line of armored death to the capital. Large green spheres lights up the sky hundreds of miles away and scores more apart from each other, signaling the immediate doom for the traitors as the full wrath of Macaharia bares her teeth.


	5. Gathering Storm

**A/N**

ReaperofValhalla: I would like to apologize for my long absence. I been taking care of my grandfather the last half of year as his alzheimer's reaches its final stages. He believed the day was the 1st of July and the last time he saw me was at the Christmas party we held months before and would greet me as such about 8 times before noon, then we hangout having repeat conversations throughout the day as he slowly forgets the most basic stuff like the name of his daughters, the fact his son exist, or that his grandson was living with him for the foreseeable future and that was just about it for the day, Everyday.

 **Every. Fucking. Day.**

Seeing someone I hold dear in such a state, you, my fateful viewers, can understand that I wasn't in the best of conditions to continue writing my stories such as MOW or NLO as I had gotten over 200 emails stating So n So is a follower of MOW and thrice that for this story. Then see that actually they unfollowed a presumably dead story.

Anyway back on point. My grandfather past away a month before hand at the time (11/15/18) I'm writing this and though I grief for his passing I will continue to write in honor of him as he is the one who taught me how to write and got me into the hobby.

On to the Story.

Augusta: Fucking finally, the little bitch is done crying over his grandpa.

RoV: *menacing smirk*

Augusta: Why are you looking at me like that?

RoV: You'll get yours, trust me.

 **0000**

To say Sergeant Augusta was pissed would be an understatement. The half dead Sororitas roughly Impaled on his astartes grade member would agree if her soul wasn't being offered to Slaanesh in what the Sevensons call a "quickie." Her violator gathers valuable gene seed from their fallen and vents his frustrations on her broken and shattered body. His internal organs were burned and partly melted from the holy light the Athinma unleashed.

 _The plan was simple enough, locate Franklin, grab him, dispose of the wretched Sororitas then leave. Maybe take some slaves, ammunition, and tanks as a bonus…_

The sevenson angrily thought to himself. The birth of a Living Saint had changed things dramatically. The Anthima had nearly destroyed all their souls through his ascended bolter bitch, crippling them in the process and lost sight of Augusta's little brother in the process.

There was nothing but smoldering sets of power armor left where Beta squad located Franklin. Which was a surprise as his HUD still gave out readings stating they were alive on his unit display. By it's account out of the hundred Night Lords that assaulted the Keep another thirty were killed by Sororitas before they could recover and the rest were on the brink of death by the psychic attack, unable to do anything but give the weakest offerings to slaanesh he had ever seen. He suspected Tzeentch might have a hand in this as the odds of this Op going fubar was high enough but the chances of a Greater Daemon of the Corpse Emperor being born while rescuing Franklin was absolutely impossible without multiple divine interventions.

 _All part of the "Grand Plan" my ass..._

A purple haze fills his vision as he seals the last of the invaluable organs in their preservation containers, a moan escapes his lips as his darken eyes roll back in elasticity. A muffed and gagged but indisputable scream of arousal sounds off below him as he climaxes inside his captive. He feels his strength returning to him just as he feels Slaanesh's approving gaze upon him for the offering had submitted herself to the prince of excess.

After a moment the offering goes limp.

Augusta unceremoniously dumped his armored cock sleeve to the floor, Her purpose fulfilled. The Sergeant walks forward as he turns on the vox only to collapse two steps forward, his strength completely sapped from his body. Unable to move his body an inch Augusta looks dumbfounded under his helmet at the well decorated ceiling. That was until he feels a armored hand caress the exposed tip of his massive manhood, bringing a jolt of energy that he didn't have prior. Confusion and mild panic sets into the Sevensons mind as he tries to get his limbs to work. His augmented mind races with countless number of warp entities that would have their way with him before shredding him to pieces in his weakened state. A firm tug on his member brings enough of a jolt to bring himself to a sitting position and does so in a nanosecond, ready to bring this warp spawn under his heel.

Only to be faced with a familiar dark skinned, white haired, glowing purple eyed Sororitas squatting suggestively above his lap, an act that should have been impossible as he shattered the entirety of her lower body into dust as he vented his rage into his offering. Though the handle of the foot long slaaneshi themed toy he found by Beta Squad was sticking out her mouth as a improvised gag, she still smiled sultry through it as she impales herself back onto him. Through this degradative action Augusta stood up, the control of his body momentarily gained its own sentience.

And He never felt more alive.

He could smell not only her arousal through the aging filters in his helmet but the artificial pheromones and hormones of his fellow Night Lords and their "offerings" respectfully even hundreds of feet away. The weight of his offering felt lighter than air when previously a two ton set of power armor would have noticeably slowed him down. Even through several inches of ceramic plating he could feel his bolter bitch clung to him for dear life, every little scape on the ceramic plates brings a small, enjoyable tingly sensation to his skin. He could hear her rapidly beating heart through her power armor and feel its vibrations through his genitals. Mindlessly he grabs her sides and ruthlessly rutts her desperately in his lust fuel mind before releasing his warp tainted essence within her once more.

At the height of his climax, he was hit with a crushing clarity. He had to carry this woman on his crotch, not out of a sense of attachment or a form of enthrallment but as a form of power. The psychic attack had crippled him in such a degree that he could not move without the powers of the warp, even with the assistance of his armor. The fallen Sororitas was his only conduit to his patron and was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. He looks down at the former imperial and lets a ghost of a smile crossed his ash colored lips at her mindless, erotic expression as she slowly rocks herself on his member. He hits the vox activation rune on his helmet.

"Squad Leaders. Report." Augusta demands outwardly calm. Though internally dreading the response, his first command of a raid would dictate his future in the Sevenson Warband. The number of dead brothers at the end of this mission will decide his fate.

" _Della Squad Reporting: Full Count. We are mobile and ughh … have our Mistresses Blessings."_ The Della Squad Leader huffing reported as the sounds of heavy ceramite boots, slaps of flesh/clashing of metal and muffled moans of pleasure echoes off the vox.

" _Eversor Squad Reporting: All Counted. Holding, large number of Imperials nearby. Unable to relocate. Still recovering."_ Eversor Leader whispers into the vox so lowly that even his warped enhanced hearing struggled to hear it over the prayers to the corpse god, vows of vengeance and numerous threats or insults thrown at them. Though a steady pace of soft tapping could still be heard and they fact they were still in hiding means they aren't completely fucked without a connection to their patron.

" _Gusto Squad Reporting: Immobile. Four dead, two crippled- both Wackers cursed. Snagged a few bolter bitches before jetting off the walls towards the road when the shit hit. Will watch for enemy activity as we pray to Slaanesh."_ A younger sounding voice reported as screams of pain, forced pleasure and enough curses to make even a Black Templar blush leaked in from the background. Senior half of the squad must be dead then as none of them would have made such rookie mistakes on a mission like not silencing a offering and not knowing proper vox discipline.

They exist for a reason.

" _Felinid Squad Reporting: Unknown count. Immobile. Trapped inside one of the Sororitas barracks. Crazy bitch had charged us with a melta bomb before the attack, fell somewhere and got a dozen captives. Will_ _regroup with Della once we dig ourselves out_." Felinid Leader reported through gritted teeth as muffled screams leaked in from the background. At least they got some spare offerings if the others are experiencing the same difficulties as him.

" _Iso (eye-so) Squad Reporting: two alive. Wounded mobile. Half deaf as the biTCH-"_ The sounds of crushing metal, bones shattered, shortly followed by a muffed, feminine, blood curdling scream filled the vox " _shot off my ear and Ivan had his vocals burned out. We will assimilate with the runts at Gusto and take over as squad lead."_ Good, the only runt Augusta wants to babysit was his brother. Those fuckers that mostly made up Gusto Squad were whining bitches that begged Wendy to join the Op to prove themselves.

" _Jay Ray Squad Reporting: Lonely. These ladies are just not as fun as our **BROTHERS THEY SO DELICIOUSLY MURDERED Ha.HaHaHa Haaa!"** *coughs* "Sorry. Anyway I'm well and fully functional, I recovered the armor and gene seed and will be heading to the ship to drop them off with my new pets so we don't get skinned on our way back home after getting out dear Frankie back. Talihoo!"_ The sole surviving member of Jester squad stated as a chill ran up Augustas spine.

 _Mark was always a creep but that was just Wrong..._

" _Cutter Squad Reporting: full count. Immobile half strength, wounded but not crippled. Armory secured. Meeting Imperial resistance as we load the goods. Repeat Objectives secured._ " Augusta had to raise an eyebrow at that. Why was Cutter Squad least affected by the corpse emperors thrice damn blast? It was something he had to keep in mind as they could be his only properly functioning troops.

" _Havoc Squad Reporting:"_ The astartes said weakly before stopping to have a bloody coughing fit _"... Last Man, Critical. Ambushed after light. Need help…"_ The Havoc survivor could be heard to continuously trying to expel clotted blood from his lungs. Shit, the bolter bitches got to his only heavy weapon squad while they were down. That will severely hamper his fighting capabilities, he proceeded to vox two of his remaining squads with gritted teeth.

"Della Squad Lead, Assimilate Jester Squad for reclamation. Prioritize recovery of astartes armor, armaments and gene seed, everything else is second, Cold Spectre Protocol. Regroup with Cutter squad once completed." Getting a "yeah, yeah hardass." and "come with me pretties." as a response he continues to give orders.

"Eversor Squad Lead. New priority, Recon. Report Imperial Movements." The answer he got was a green light and a message on the typed vox that simply states ' _you can go fuck yourself but I'll let you know when they move.'_

 _I got to remember to beat that little shit later…_ Augusta thinks to himself as he voxes another squad.

"Iso Squad you got a slight detour, pick up the poor son of a bitch that's left of Havoc Squad along with their heavy weapons and get Gusto under control. Shoot the runts if you have to but if you kill them you're carrying the corpses back." Augusta was nearly deafened himself when the idiot screamed back 'WHAT' and he did not need the vox to hear said idiot roar in pain when a metal thump sounded off on the vox just after the scream.

The Sergeant sighs in frustration before a quite wondrous sensation makes itself known as his cocksleeve orgasms and clutches on tighter to his manhood in a attempt to ease his frustrations. A moan escapes his lips before returning to the vox.

"Felinid Squad once your asses stop playing with the infrastructure head to Cutter Squad location and prepare to leave. You are to head back to the ship with our spoils and recover until you are called for our extraction. We are not leaving until Franklin is ours once more." Augusta didn't wait for for a response as he hung up the vox as he turned to his men.

They had attacked and crippled a squadron of Sororitas but couldn't kill the cunts before the blast, which in of itself was a blessing as his squad couldn't move without such acts of debauchery he was committing now to empower them. Four of his squad had died due to being wounded and weakened during the attack when the blast washed over them. This had simply resulted in complete organ failure and the wounded just falling dead. All of his men had followed his lead in terms of offerings. That is to say the mildly amusing scene before him as five Night Lords had a Sororitas impaled on their cocks, their legs wrapped their new masters as they gripped onto whatever holdings of their power armor they can get. Two of the Sororitas were facing away from their master and he could see the comical look of utter bliss upon their faces as they hold back screams of elasticity. Augusta briefly notes that their eyes are glowing purple and seems to emit a mist of a light pink from their newly colored irises.

"Get your shit together, we're still hunting." He commanded as they walked back to the shadows.

000000

 **Sinner by Birth…**

 _Only when we turn,_

 **Night Lords are here...**

 _From His light willingly,_

 **A Mark of Great Evil…**

 _Do we truly Damn ourselfs._

 ** _With her…_**

 **FRANKLIN**!

Franklin opened his eyes to a clear evening sky as he slowly gained consciousness. The unfamiliar yet oddly comforting scenery put him both at ease and disturbed him at the same time. Where was he? How'd he get here? Where are the others? These and countless other thoughts race through his mind as gathers his bearings and takes in his surroundings.

He was in a wide open field with rolling hills covered in all different kinds of flowers as far as his eye can see. The various reds, whites, yellows and blues scattered randomly across his vision felt soothing to his eyes. The sun was setting on the horizon giving the sky a gold, orange and red hue as clouds dotted the air.

The smell of the flowers fragrance hits his nostrils as an unknown.

His limited knowledge of such pleasantries hampering his ability to progress the smell effectively and made him sick and nauseous. He stumbles a step, his pants sleeve uprooting one of the flowers as it sticks to him. The red colored flower had gently wrapped around his ankle like a hand of a curious child tugging on their parents hand before asking a question. Franklin grabs the stem of the plant with his right hand and hisses as he was rewarded with a bloodied palm from the thorns. Trinkets of blood fall to the soil as the plants begin to emit a golden aura.

Then all hell broke loose.

Time seems to slow to a crawl as Franklin reacts on instinct, the limited combat training he received guiding his actions as the air in front of him sizzles. He jumps back as a being flashes into existence in a fountain of blood. Time is still moving far to slow as Franklin is practically floating mid air awaiting to hit the ground, the thing seemed unaffected by the boys predicament.

As Franklin got a clearer picture he felt dread like none before as he sets he eyes on the spike filled, red skin monstrosity in front of his free falling form. The red, horned, bone covered daemon in front him flashed a predatory grin as it raises a claw hand almost casually.

Only for said clawed hand to be separated from its host as a scorched blade made its home in the warp tainted flesh. Something crashes into Franklin as it launches off the daemon in what was presumably an attack on the warp spawn judging by the near comical look of disbelief on the daemons "face" before a blur of black armor obstructed his view. The distinctive sound of bolter and las weaponry filled the air as a daemonic roar nearly deafened him. The fighting continues for several "seconds" before it suddenly stops. The silence was suffocating for the time it took him to hit the ground with a thud as he crashes and tumbles to the ground before landing on top of his attacker.

Franklin struggled to get untangled from his aggressor until he noticed something he never believed he would see in person. A shadow of a symbol on the chest plate of his "rescuer" that vaguely reminiscent of a imperial bridge with a human skull under it archway but heavily worn down. The boy looked up see the blackened helm of one of the most deadly units outside of the angels of death that are the astartes to ever serve the Imperium.

And he was sitting on top of them.

"K-K-Karsin…" Franklin whispered in both equal amounts of awe and shock.

Though blackened with scorch marks from the fires of war the child could still make out spots of its original camouflaged pattern and the definitive shape of their Carapace Armor as battered as it is. Franklin scrambled to his feet and tried to salute his obvious superior when a armored hand grabbed his shirt, halting all thoughts of moment as they turned him around, still affected by the near stand still of time. He sees a group of more Cadian Karsin along with Tempous Scions around a dozen or more in number, five visible Sororitas were among them as well.

Just as with the Karsin Franklin was entangled with just a moment before the others had their wargear scarred and burned with only small patches of color visible. Their battered armor, various trinkets, purity seals and other religious, planetary or regimental items were the only clues Franklin had to identify the blacken imperial warriors but it wasn't enough.

Any thoughts of these entities being former Imperials soon cease to exist as Franklin was face to face to with his handler. A blacken helm decorated with the most beautiful and detailed engravings the boy has ever seen met his eyes. Metal burned darker then the voidness of space with specks and patches of gold as if the Fires of War were synonymous to the stars and nebulas of the galaxy. In fact the longer Franklin looked upon the armor itself the more he believed it contained the essence of the cosmos.

" **Franklin**."

The boy jumped, started by the intensity and might behind the voice as it shook his very core. He briefly noticed his lack of restrictions as he moved startled.

 **"Revelation has summoned you."**

 **0000**

 **A/N**

 **RoV Reviews are alway welcomed.**


End file.
